Multicast network routing protocols may provide one-to-many and many-to-many distribution of data over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. Multicast protocols may allow data to be transmitted across a multicast network from a first hop router (FHR), which may be connected to a source or a rendezvous point (RP), to a last hop router (LHR), which may forward data to a client device. A client device may exchange data with the multicast network using Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) in an IP version four (IPv4) network or Multicast Listener Discovery (MLD) in an IP version six (IPv6) network. A node configured to interface with a multicast network may be unable to provide signaling for both an IPv4 client and a IPv6 client as MLD protocols and IGMP protocols may be mutually exclusive.